


Colorful

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: After the Fall: Graham-Lecter Stories [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #MakeFannibalsSmile, Cute, Domestic Fluff, FannibalHQ's Prompt, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Twitter Prompt, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: After seeing the colorful flowers of their garden, Will has an idea.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: After the Fall: Graham-Lecter Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998091
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> FannibalHQ's Prompt: Flower Crowns and Fluff. Originally a thread on twitter (@thegayprofiler), with some modifications.  
> As always, sorry for any typo or error and I hope y'all enjoy this fluffy post-fall minific <3

It was a beautiful spring morning. Will was playing with the dogs outside, under the pleasant warmth of the sun, while Hannibal stayed at their cottage, probably reading something, as usual.

Will took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. He looked at his dogs, happily running around their colorful garden, barking and playing, and smiled to himself. He walked without hurry, feeling the grass under his bare feet, the wind swaying his white linen shirt.

Then, he turned his attention to some of the beautiful flowers Hannibal was growing. Roses, tulips, orchids, lilies. Will loved all of them, his favorites being the roses, their vibrant red looking like blood. Some of them were ready to be harvested, and an idea crossed his mind. He crouched, observing the beautifully colored petals of the flowers. With care and delicacy, he began to harvest, holding them carefully. When his hand was colorful as a rainbow, he whistled, calling his dogs to follow him back to the cottage.

As he expected, Hannibal was sitting on the red armchair in the living room, reading one of his favorite poem books. Will absolutely loved to see Hannibal wearing glasses, he always managed to look even more charming than he already was.

"Already back?", Hannibal said, looking up with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah", Will replied in a happy tone while closing the door. "Look", he showed him the flowers. "Oh my God, they smell so good."

"Indeed", Hannibal said, putting the book on his lap and taking off his glasses.

"Oh no, put them back, please?", Will said, "I like seeing you with them."

"I'm very glad to hear this, Will", Hannibal gave him a low chuckle before putting back the glasses. "In fact, I'll need to wear them more often, so it’s good that you like them.”

"That's some great news", Will smirked, flirty. "I know you feel self conscious about, you know, wearing them and looking old, but", he approached Hannibal, "you look extremely handsome like that", and gave him a quick kiss.

Hannibal smiled with sweetness.

"Now, I'll be right back", Will said, "I have an idea about what to do with these flowers."

Hannibal nodded, still smiling.

After a while, about half an hour, Will came back, hiding something behind him. Hannibal was baking a pie at the moment, and turned around to see a smirky Will near the kitchen's door.

"I discovered that I'm still good with handwork", he said, proudly, "very good, actually."

"What do you have here, my dear?", Hannibal said while putting the pie inside the oven.

Will said nothing, simply approaching Hannibal and, before Hannibal could notice, he put something on his head.

"What's that?", Hannibal asked.

"A flower crown", Will replied, taking a small mirror from his pocket and showing Hannibal his reflection.

"Oh, it's beautiful", Hannibal said, observing Will's work on his head through the mirror. "Thank you, darling."

"You look so good with it", Will said, "Almost like a...kind of ancient god, or something like that. Magnificent."

"I'm flattered", Hannibal replied and Will could see his cheeks getting slightly red.

"I would worship you every single day", Will said and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, bringing him closer for a kiss.

They kissed, smiling as their lips parted and came together again and again.

"You should make another one", Hannibal said after the kisses, looking at Will's lips then his eyes.

"Hum?", Will asked.

"So we can match them", Hannibal answered.

"Good idea, but I'll teach you how to make them this time”, Will winked.

"I'm more than ready to learn, beloved."


End file.
